Valduggery Drabbles Galore
by Sky Fireheart
Summary: Valduggery Drabbles! Inspired by the magnificnet Sabrina Sparrow! Open for comments and suggestions! Rated T for what might come next... DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of Derek Landy's Skul Crew
1. Valduggery:Shattered China and Mistletoe

**VALDUGGERY DRABBLES GALORE! Thx to my friend Sabrina Sparrow! She is a Valduggery inspiration to me!**

**RATED T FOR GORE!**

**Also Please, if you hate Valduggery, don't read any further.**

* * *

**Val's Age: 18**

**Skul's Form: Skeleton**

**Valkyrie POV**

The sun blazed through the windows as Skulduggery pulled back the curtains. We were on a vacation in the Cornwall Coast. I have no idea why it was chosen but it was either here or Alaska. I still would prefer Alaska.

"Wake up, Val! Time to get up. It's half past ten," He gently pushed me to my feet and backed out the door, "I'll be in the kitchen!"

I went to the bathroom to freshen off. I applied a little lip-gloss and eyeliner. I decided to go natural today. I made my way to the wardrobe and pulled out a black long-sleeved t-shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of Doc Martins. I changed into the attire and headed downstairs. He brought us to a two-floor house with a sea view and a big garden, in the middle of nowhere. It's quiet and peaceful.

I slid down the banister and jumped off at the bottom. I made my way to the dining room. Skulduggery was reading the newspaper in the dining room when I came in. He looked up but then started reading again. He never took much notice of me. I loved him so but he just looked at me as a father. I sighed in frustration and forced the door open that connected to the kitchen. I made my self a coffee and got out some china plates for some breakfast. But I slipped and fell.

I yelped in surprise. The china shattered on the floor and the coffee spilt everywhere. I fell on my right side, onto the shards of china and I screamed in agony. Tears fell as the shards dug into my shoulder and into the wound that I had got when I fell out of a tree. I hissed. And then at that moment, Skulduggery chose to burst the door down.

**Skulduggery POV**

I yelled her name as the door was knocked in. I looked at the mess and down at her. Her blood mixed with the coffee and turned it a dark red. My Valkyrie. My heart plummeted. I dashed forward and knelt down beside her. She groaned as the shards dug deeper. I grabbed her waist and hoisted her up. She stood up and gently cradled her right arm. She reached up with her one good arm like a five year old wanting a cuddle, tears making her face and eyes glisten. My imaginary heart shattered at the look her face made. More tears threatened to fall and she gave a small raspy breath, on the verge of crying. I bent down and picked her up. I walked to her room with the 18-year-old girl clinging to me. I put her down on the bed and rushed to the bathroom to get Kenspeckle's emergency first aid supplies.

**Valkyrie POV**

How stupid had I been? Balancing all of those things. As soon as he rushed off, I stood up and started to make my way to the wardrobe. I limped there as the shards had also entered the soul of my foot. I opened the door and got out what I was looking for, a white sheet. I limped back to the bed and placed the white sheet over the bed, as to avoid stains. He came back into the room and silently began searching for the injection and bandages. I winced as I remembered that I hated injections. He must realised this too as he paused his search and looked at me solemnly.

"Valkyrie… I could give you a healing injection… but if you don't want one you don't have to have one…" He trailed off. I put my finger on his teeth.

"You can give me one. Just make it quick." I said turning away. He sighed and took out the injection and the bandages. But I didn't feel anything. I turned to face him and saw that he had sat on the bed to my right. He put his arm round my waist and pulled me closer. I shuffled up to him and he surprisingly lifted me onto his lap. He made sure that my arm was on the outside. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he complied by reaching a hand up and brushing my tear stained cheek.

"Valkyrie. You don't have to do things. You have the right to say no. I could just take you to Kenspeckle." He started.

"But he would blame this as an excuse to yell at you." I whispered.

"Hmph. He can yell all he wants but I won't complain. You should be there. In Dublin, where there are friends, and painless surgery. But are you sure you want to get an injection? Not a mud spa treatment?" He said sarcastically.

I nodded my head. We stayed like that until he placed me on the bed again. I pouted and he laughed.

"You look so evil when you pout." He said. I blushed at his comment but then looked at my lap, still scared. How I wish I could admit my true feelings for him.

**Skulduggery POV**

I saw how scared she was and I wanted to soothe her. I gently brushed a strand of hair off her face and turned away to prepare the injection. I turned around and she flinched at the size of the needle. I had an idea to distract her.

"Val. It's going to be okay. I just need you to look at me." When she turned her head, I leaned in to her ear. I heard her gulp, "I won't hurt you. I just need to tell you that I… I… I l…" I sighed, shaking my head. This was harder that I thought. I calmed down.

"Valkyrie Cain, I love you." I said and brought back my skull to see her reaction. She grinned. She cheekily swirled her hand and then pointed upwards. I looked up and saw mistletoe dangling from the ceiling.

"Cheeky Git." I murmured before I leaned in and let her lips touch my teeth. I stayed there for a while before I gently pressed the injection into her left arm. She shot up straight and whimpered around my teeth. I took the injection out and placed it down before letting her take a breath. I pressed a disinfected tissue on her injection mark and placed a plaster on top. I watched as the healing injection got to work. I stood up to leave but was yanked back by Valkyrie. I turned in confusion. She pointed up and there was yet another mistletoe. She grinned manically. She must be really falling for me. She undid the top buttons of my shirt and reached down to my collarbone, tapping the façade symbol. Skin covered my face and hair covered my head. She did the buttons back up stood a while. I pulled her towards me and dipped her low. I kissed her again but this time, able to kiss her back.

* * *

... **The end was a bit bad... I apologise. PLEASE R&R and give me suggestions for next stories!**


	2. Valduggery: Trapped Part 1

Next chappie!

Chapter 2: Trapped!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Val's Age: 20

Skul's Form: Skeleton with façade

Valkyrie POV

Remember that old riddle about the room with the table, saw and glue? Remember that? Well, I'm not going to ask someone that riddle anymore. Here's why…

I had been captured again by Sanguine. That's where it all started. He walked round me as I struggled at the shackles and ropes that tied me to the chair. He laughed.

"Where is that skeleton of yours now darlin'?" he drooled in this thick, Texas accent. I grimaced at him and then started to struggle more as I saw figures approaching. Dusk, Scapegrace and Thrasher. I didn't bother checking the shackles to see if they were bound. They always were. I cursed Skulduggery for being late again. Dusk laughed and leaned in closer to me so he could whisper in my ear.

"Skulduggery isn't coming to get you face it. He's too late. He will never save you nw." He whispered. I thought about it and stopped struggling. It was the truth. Dusk laughed again and lent by my neck. I braced myself for what was coming next. Suddenly, Skulduggery burst through the door being escorted by more Zombies. He was shouting and swearing at them. He glanced over at me and breathed in a sigh of relief that I was okay. The forced him into a chair and wrapped him up similar to me.

"Well, Well, Well! What do we have here?" Dusk asked mockingly, "Skulduggery Pleasant. Long Time, No See, I must say." Dusk patted my head lightly and I looked away. He continued, "Valkyrie had just given up on you. I was right you couldn't save her. Thrasher, Sanguine, Scapegrace! Time to get ready for the… _torture_." I flinched at the word and Dusk smirked at this. And with that all of them left.

I checked the shackles and found that they weren't bound. Stupid zombies. I quickly got up and surveyed the room. No exits. I cursed and went to help Skulduggery. He had a couple of broken ribs. I was in a worse shape. I had a broken arm, a broken rib and a shattered ankle. Those injuries were caused when they captured me and dragged me in here. I sat down in the chair and he followed soon after.

"Got a plan?" I asked him.

Cliffy! REVIEW!


	3. Valduggery: Trapped Part 2

TRAPPED PART 2

I forgot to tell you Skulduggery had his façade on the whole time. Sorry! This chapter is rated T!

Previously:

"Got a plan?" I asked him.

* * *

**Skulduggery POV**

I hung my head. I hadn't thought of one yet. "Sleep. When you wake up, we'll be out of here. I promise." I told her, looking into her eyes to say I meant it. She didn't register the look in my eyes because she just shut her eyes and went to sleep. I got up and paced back and forth thinking.

After five minutes I sat down and ripped the cuffs off my wrists in rage. I had no idea how to get out. There was no way out of here. The door slotted into the wall, making it harder to find as it was camouflaged. I ripped the cuffs off Valkyrie. In defeat, I sat in my chair and slept. Waiting for an idea to arrive…

**Valkyrie POV**

I woke to the sound of the door opening. I saw Sanguine saunter in and I jumped up immediately. I started to back away and glanced at Skulduggery. I cursed, as I knew nothing could wake him up. My back soon hit a wall but I kicked off it to give my some power to jump and kick him. However, he just grabbed my ankle and slammed me on the floor. I screamed but was cut off as he kicked my nose. I withered in agony. He knelt down so he could whisper in my ear.

"Don't try that again, or they'll be more trouble, got it?" He asked. I nodded but as soon as he turned around I tried to kick his shin but he just kicked my ankle. I screamed again. He turned around and punched my stomach, sending into the wall. I groaned and slumped against the wall, spots covering my vision. Sanguine picked me up by the arm, dragged and dumped me in the chair. He tied my arms just as I got my vision back. I tried to move but he used a bounded chain. He stood back to talk to Dusk. I didn't try to hit him again but instead tried to wake Skulduggery. He was also tied to the chair so I kicked his leg. He bolted upright and growled when he saw Dusk and Sanguine.

He looked over to me and I faintlysmiled, trying to hide the pain.

**Skulduggery POV**

I growled inwardly when I saw how they hurt her. I tried to reach out to her but I was tied up. Sanguine came over to me and hit me on the head.

"Hello. You've finally woken up I see." He said. He reached over to touch Valkyrie's face and she tried to bite his finger. He responded by slapping her on the face. She cried out slightly but she came back to look at him, eyes blazing with anger and hair frizzy.

"Don't touch her." I threatened.

"Or what? You're gonna' punch me? You can't even move." He explained. I hung my head.

Valkyrie answered the question and sounded determined. "He'll show you. He will. Never underestimate him."

"Someone's is gein' (A/N: getting) their hopes up. Well, time to get on with things." He shrugged and dragged us to a wall. Shackles dangled from the wall and I looked at Valkyrie. She wasn't scared. She was petrified.

They shackled us to the wall. Suddenly, Valkyrie's wall moved out, towards the centre of the room. The wall stopped and faced me. Sanguine moved towards her. He picked up a safety pin and lifted up her shirt. He unlocked the pin and started to pin the shirt to the side of her body. She screamed in pain. He did the same to the other side. I struggled with the shackles. I promised her. I was going to get her out of here.

Sanguine smirked at me. He then turned Valkyrie and picked up his straight razor.

"Now little missy. Time for a payback." He then slit her stomach. She cried out, tears running down her face. Blood trickled from the safety pins and the cut in her stomach. She looked up at me and begged me with her eyes to make the pain stop.

_Poor Val. I _have _to get her out of here._

**Valkyrie POV**

The tears blurred my vision when I looked at Skulduggery. I hung my head slightly. I knew there was no hope of getting out of here. Sanguine touched my face lightly, and then smacked it, making my cheek sting in pain. I gritted my teeth to try not to cry out. He put his hand on my chin and wrenched my head forward. He kissed me on the jaw and I struggled. He then kissed me on the lips. I struggled more but he just pressed a button and the shackles gripped tighter on me. I whimpered. I heard Skulduggery growl and then there was a bang.

The loss of blood caused me to slip into the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

-Sorry for the long chapter and the cliff-hanger. I couldn't help it. PART 3 ON THE WAY.

**R&R!**


	4. Valduggery: Trapped Part 3

**HEY! I'm back from Sahoro, Japan. IT WAS AWESOME! Skiing, Snow and lah de la ... LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY! 3, 2, 1, IT'S STORYTIME! … That sounded weird...**

**

* * *

Skulduggery POV**

I was mad, very mad. I ripped the shackles off the wall with a loud bang. As soon as Sanguine turned around I punched him in the jaw. He fell back, clutching his jaw. I then kicked him in the side. He tried to punch me but I just kicked him in "the place where the light don't shine". No sound came out of his mouth but he clutched his pants in pain. **(A/N: No need to say where on his pants of course. I love hurting BS…)**

I ran to Valkyrie and pushed a red button. The shackles broke apart. I caught her before she fell. I quickly picked her up bridal style and ran to the open door. **(A/N: Sanguine forgot to close the door, okay? Oh and the guards are lazy.)** I ran down the corridor and turned the corner to find a dead end. I sprinted the other way to the front door. I kicked it down and ran for the trees. I placed her gently down and found my phone. I dialled his number and he picked up on the first tone.

"What do you want Skulduggery? It's 2:00 am." Fletcher moaned.

"I need you over at the old abandoned warehouse on Redon Street. Now!" I yelled.

"Okay, fine." He hung up. He appeared before me and stared at Valkyrie. Without a word, I picked her up and he placed his arm on mine.

We teleported to the Hibernian Cinema and I sprinted for the infirmary. I burst in the room and placed her down on the bed. Kenspeckle came in and his eyes widened at the sight. He hurried over and pushed me to a chair at the side of the bed. He set to work quickly healing Valkyrie. I reached out to touch her hand but Kenspeckle slapped it. My hand retreated and I looked at the floor as tears started to fall. I wanted her to make it. I didn't want her to leave me. Not now. Kenspeckle picked up my hand and placed on Valkyrie's. **(A/N: Kenspeckle/Skulduggery moment) **I gently squeezed her hand for luck and prayed.

An hour later, Kenspeckle was done fixing her. "She's fine except for the scar on her stomach." He told me. He then walked out to leave me alone. She stirred and woke up. She turned to look at me and smiled.

"Hey Skul." She said, yawning. I hugged her hard and cried into her neck. She shushed me and rubbed my back. Once I calmed down, she stroked my cheek. "Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded. She leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I was a bit astounded at first but I kissed back. We stayed there until she needed to breathe.

"That… was good…" She said breathlessly. I stood up and took her hand. We ran to Fletcher and asked him to take us back to Valkyrie's house. We got back there and we had a making out session. Life never felt better.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! NEED IDEAS!**


	5. Valduggery: Nightmare Encounter

**THX, Sabrina Sparrows for your idea. It will be next.

* * *

**

**Val POV**

I screamed in fear as Billy-Ray Sanguine and Dusk cornered me in the alley. It had been three years since Skulduggery had left without warning. I had stayed up every night waiting. My powers had diminished because of the lack of training. I had forgotten about my magic, purposely, trying to forget him. As they pounced, a bright light made me fall back. When the light dimmed, I saw my enemies on the ground and a figure walking towards me. It was tall person, who had a hat, a pinstriped suit, gloves, a scarf, a chalk-white face… _CHALK-WHITE FACE! SHIT!_

I panicked and decided to slide tackle and leg it. I ran up to the figure and tried to slide tackled him. I hit him in the shin and he fell. Unfortunately, I forgot to calculate the angle right so I ended underneath the figure. I struggled and pushed him off me. I jumped up and ran for the Porsche. The Porsche was my replacement for the Bentley. I jumped in the car and drove as fast as I could. I could see the Bentley right behind me in the rear-view mirror. I soon approached Gordon's Mansion and I quickly stopped the car and sprinted to the house. However, the figure was evidently an elemental and displaced the air. He lifted me up but I vaguely remembered my necromancy training and used my shadows to create a barrier. I was immediately released and fell to the ground.

I cursed as I twisted my ankle and limped to the garden, still using the shadows. I got to my tree house and climbed up the ladder. I closed the door and pressed my hand to it and used the 'Withstand' command. I crawled into the corner, huddling and rocking myself gently.

"It's just a dream… Nothing to be scared of… It's all a dream… Nothing can hurt me…" I quietly told myself as my eyes darted to the window at the side of the tree house. The figure approached the window. "Just go! Leave me alone!"

"Val…" The figure started.

"Just shut up! I have nothing to say to you! My name is Stephanie Edgley, I don't know who Val is! So just leave it Skulduggery! I have moved on!" I yelled at him. He recoiled, "You were my only proper friend. But then you left me, on the 25th of December, my birthday! How could you! You knew it was special! My 18th!" I started crying and rocking myself.

"You don't understand. I had to do something."

"So you'd choose my 18th birthday to go off and do something I couldn't come along with. Or am I too immature to come along! You promised you'd stay forever! And I had something very special to say to you and you left me. And it would have affected you! Because I… I…" I stuttered and started to cry again. I heard the 'Withstand' shatter and I couldn't care less. Watching the scene replay in my head was scarier than my worst nightmare.

_Flashback_

_I was staying in Gordon's place after a pre-birthday party. Skulduggery had brought me up to bed after I had gotten drunk. He said he would stay with me forever. Not bloody likely._

"_Val! Val!" Tanith yelled urgently, not the best way to wake up from a hangover. _

"_What is it?" I groaned._

"_Skul's gone!" I jumped out of bed and ran to my mobile. No messages or calls from him, only birthday wishes from others. I swore and raced downstairs to the front door, into the crisp morning air. _

"_Skul! Skul! Where are you?" I yelled urgently. I started to get frantic and checked the study and even the secret room. I started to cry and collapsed on my bed, crying for 5 days. I soon decided to go back to my normal life and told the mages of my choice. They agreed and would tell Skulduggery not to come back to see me. The message didn't get through then._

_End Flashback_

**Val POV**

He crept over to me and tried to hug me but I crawled away. He sighed. "The reason I left was because I thought that it was the best thing to do at the time. I had a very dangerous mission that was risky. I had to find Ireland's most wanted mage, Ricketier Ominous. He has similar power to Serpine but much worse. His power made you obey all of his commands. I didn't want to risk your life." He told me. "I looked up and he was hunched over, "Every time we go into a fight, I am afraid I will lose you like I lost my wife and daughter. They were too young. Valkyrie, I just came back to say I'm sorry and I…"

He never got to finish the sentence because he was dragged down a blue tendril. I looked down by the ladder and saw Tanith, Ghastly, China and Fletcher gathered round a cowering Skulduggery on the grass below. I gasped and quickly climbed down the tree house. I never realised it was so high up (It was a Tall Pine Tree) and slipped on my twisted ankle. I screamed and closed my eyes as I plummeted to the group. I felt muscular arms wrap around me and I saw that Ghastly had caught me. He gently placed me on the ground and I fell down on to Skulduggery. Skulduggery caught me and twisted me around to face the others.

"Don't hurt him. He has explained everything to me, well, almost. But I have something to show all of you." I turned myself around and faced Skulduggery. "I love you, Skulduggery. From your kind ways to your massive ego, you are the best person that could ever be my friend." I smiled and drifted into unconsciousness. But I swear, just as I drifted off, I could feel some cold bone touching my lips.


	6. Valduggery: Lovely World Part 1

_**Love**_**ly World Part 1**

**Skul POV**

I sighed. How many times did I have to go through all of this torture? I was getting so annoyed. The blindfold was torn off my eye sockets and a bright light shone where my eyes would be. There was a deranged and high-pitch laugh. I groaned. Not Wicca Wild. All she would do is show you snippets of the world if something were to go wrong. Nice girl, bit crazy.

"Skulduggery! Nice to see you again! Hope you are prepared of what is to come!" She said in her squeaky voice. That was the torture part of it. Not watching the world get destroyed or what not, no, it was that Chihuahua-like voice. "Well, let us see what will happen in, what? About 10 days time?" She cackled again and threw down a purple powder, creating the smoky images.

I saw the figure of Valkyrie running on the rooftop of a building. I saw fear in her eyes, very unusual. "Skulduggery! Where are you?" She was shouting and calling out to me. I then noticed a glinting light on her left. _Sanguine_. He popped up making Valkyrie scream.

"Hello, little darlin'. Hope you've come ready because Skulduggery can't rescue you now…" He backed her to the edge of the roof. _Why wasn't she using her magic? Why?_. She was darting her head to each side wildly. I started to panic. _Just blast him with air. _I saw her slip off the side of the building. I shook my head in despair. The scene changed and I saw her in Kenspeckle's lab. She was lying, pale as a sheet, eyes closed. No… She couldn't be… I silently begged her to wake up. I saw the figure of me pacing in the waiting room. Kenspeckle came out and shook his head. The vision version of me quietly dropped to the floor holding a small, red velvet box.

The smoke cleared and Wicca Wild stood smiling evily.

"You have seen what may happen. Correct it soon, or else…" She said. She waved her hand and my chains were cut and I sprinted for the nearest exit. I had to tell Valkyrie. No matter what.


	7. Valduggery: Lovely World Part 2

**PART 2**

**Val POV**

I heard the wheels of the Bentley screech as it came to a stop outside my mansion. _What was with Skulduggery? Was their trouble?_ I quickly ran down the stairs as Skulduggery ripped the door off its hinges, literally. "What's the matter with you? You really hate my door? Well, next time just tell me, instead of tearing it off." I said sarcastically.

He growled gently and gripped my arm and dragged me harshly to my bedroom. "SKULDUGGERY! IT HURTS!" I screamed tearfully. He didn't seem to register my cry and he threw me on the bed. _Something was definitely wrong with him, he would never do such a thing._ He sat on the edge of the bed and I stood up, fireball in my hand. He turned around sharply and I was slammed into the wall by air. There was so much pressure and I was struggling to breathe. "S…Skul…D…Duggery…I',m s…sorry" I stuttered and reached into my pocket and pressed the button in my pocket that I hooked up to his pants that will give him an electric shock when I'm in trouble. He didn't react at all and I started to panic further. _This wasn't him. Then where is he?_ I scanned the room and saw my necromancer ring on my dresser opposite me. I focused all of my energy into the ring and I saw the shadows emerge from the ring and darted towards the fake-Skulduggery. But the other Skulduggery just caught them in his hand. I was awe in him.

Suddenly, the fake-Skulduggery was shot of his feet and he crashed through the bathroom door, I jumped up and ran to the door. But I whipped around as soon as I heard a crashing sound. I saw Caelen coming out of the bathroom and sprinting to the window. As soon as he left, I ran and looked out of the window to see Skulduggery fighting the blur know as Caelen. I listened to my impulses and jumped down to help Skulduggery. I started hand-to-hand combat with Caelen and I soon had him on the floor. I strode over to him and slapped him in the face. "How dare you! Get out of here and don't come back… or else!" I shouted at him, threatening to cry. Caelen quickly got up and ran through the trees.

My shoulders heaved in anger and I was just about to cry. I felt Skulduggery place his bony hands on my shoulders and I lent back towards him. I let the tears fall and he rubbed my arm in comfort. He rubbed the raw skin on my arm from Caelen's grip and I hissed in displeasure. He ripped his hand away and swung me around to look at him. "What happened?" He asked concerned, his skull cocked at angle. If he had a face, I knew he would be frowning. It was too much and I burst into tears. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist so he could carry me into the house. He placed me down in front of him on the couch and he knelt down in front of me, cupping my face in his hands. "Please tell me. I want to help, Valkyrie." I started to calm down and told him what happened. When I finished telling the story, he hugged me and rocked me side to side, soothing me. "I…I have something to tell you." He told me. He made sure that he was balanced on one knee and got out a box. "Val, I gave always loved you. Will you marry me, when you are ready? I mean, you don't have to marry me now but in the future?" He asked. I smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

**Skul POV**

_Beat that Fate._

**

* * *

GOD! I only write cheesy endings. I apologize. Please review!**


	8. Valduggery: Wedding Disaster Part 1

**Valduggery Status: Val realises.**

**AN: Val's Parents are dead. Warning: Fletcherie at the start.**

Val POV

_OMG! OMG! I can't believe this is happening to me! I can't believe I am marrying him today! _I was extremely excited.

"Stop being so jumpy, Valkyrie. I can't tie your ribbon if you continue fidgeting." China scolded me as she struggled to tie the bow in my hair. I immediately calmed down a little so that she could knot it. She stepped away and I turned to look at myself in the mirror. I gasped at my reflection.

I was wearing a strapless white dress with a frilly overdress. It was cut to my ankles and I had a long train. My veil was shoulder length and it covered my face. I had white, elbow length gloves and blue high heels. I also had an alluring necklace with a diamond encrusted "S" on it. I smiled as I saw Tanith walk and clasp her hands on her mouth. "I'm ready." I said.

I strode to the doors, Tanith and China following down the halls to the double doors that held inside my friends and my new husband. I stopped to allow time for China and Tanith to into position. Skulduggery walked up to me and hugged me. "You've grown from the 12 year old girl I saved." I laughed and pulled out of the hug to move behind Tanith and China. I linked arms with him and Tanith and China opened the double doors. We walked to the altar and I smiled at Fletcher. He was grinning like the idiot he is. We turned to the reverend as he started the sermon. "We are gathered her today to celebrate the joining of Fletcher Renn and Valkyrie Stephanie Edgley Cain. I understand you have prepared your own wedding vows?" Fletcher started.

"Val. Ever since the day I met you, I had a soft spot for you. I may have started liking Tanith, Sorry Ghastly," Chuckles were admitted around the church. "But I have seen you grow. So will you take me as your lawfully wedded husband?" I nodded and started my wedding vow.

"I…" I never got to finish the sentence as shadows burst from my ring and grabbed Fletcher and Skulduggery. I gripped my ring and pulled it off. The shadows released them. A loud laugh echoed around the church. I spun round, searching for the source of the voice.

"Why Val, how much you've grown. So, long since I've seen you." I gasped as I took in that voice. It was dark and… familiar. I suddenly recognised who it was. _It can't be. He's dead!_ "Oh, you haven't figured it out yet? Well, let me shed some light on this." _NO! He was killed by the sceptre. _"But that's what got me back to life."

"Stop It! Stop! Get out of my head!" I fell on my knees clutching my head. Tanith held me protectively. Skulduggery, China, Fletcher and Ghastly circled me, making sure no one could get to me. "Just stop! Can't you take the hint! Why did you come back?" I shouted to the ceiling.

The person laughed again and spoke cruelly. "Well, let's see. I need to get my little dark friend out to _play_. I want Darquesse to come, Val. That's all I want. And also revenge on the world, of course." He chuckled and I saw a figure move out of the corner of my eye. He stepped out of the shadows…

**Part 2 and the next drabble has been posted because I meant to post these last week but FF was acting up.**


	9. Valduggery: Wedding Disaster Part 2

**Val POV**

"Serpine." I heard Skulduggery growl. "You should be dead. A pile of ash. The sceptre turned you into dust. You shouldn't even be here." Nefraine Serpine laughed at this.

"You _are _dead! And, you still should be. I don't know how you came to life again but I assure you, this is the last life you will live." I said strongly, standing up with a fireball in my hand. Serpine smiled evilly.

"Well, my dear. I don't think they'll mind if I tell them your secret."

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." I said through gritted teeth. His grin grew wider and I saw a shadow wrap around Skulduggery's leg. It tugged on him and he was sent straight into Serpine. I heard Skulduggery scream painfully as Serpine pointed his red hand at Skulduggery and I was suddenely, frozen on the spot. I had heard that cry before – somewhere in the back of my memories – in the place where I knew I never wanted to visit again. When Skulduggery was being pulled to the Land of The Faceless Ones. That cry, it broke my heart. All of his rage, sorrow and love, all pulled into one cry. A plea for help.

"Stop! Serpine! Put Skulduggery down! I'll… I'll let her out!" I blurted out instinctively, too scared for Skulduggery. Everyone gasped and the church went silent apart from the humming of the shadows around Skulduggery. Serpine chuckled and flung Skulduggery into the far wall at the back of the church. I attempted to run to him but I found Serpine's hands wrapped around my neck forcefully. He squeezed it and pushed my back to the wall violently.

"I kept my side of the bargain. Now for you to keep yours. Val. Let. Her. Out" I nodded, closing my eyes and started to sing the mellow song. My hands were clasped as if I was praying.

_**Curses and Witchcraft,  
**__**Potions and Night.  
**__**The destiny of yours,  
**__**Is only in minds.**_

___**Stars in the Sky,  
**__**Small and unseen,  
**__**Give her the power,  
**__**To make her see clear.  
**___

_**Make her see,  
**__**Make her live,  
**__**And let darkness surround her,  
**__**In the black of midnight.**_

_**General POV**_

As she sang, a glow was emitted from her necklace. It was a soft, golden glow, the kind of light that calms you. She continued singing and Serpine looked bewildered. _These were not the words. They are too gentle and kind._

_**But the light shines brightly,  
**__**In this dark, winter night,  
**__**Bringing flowers to snow tops,  
**__**And sparrows in flight.**_

_**No one can see it,  
**__**No one knows,  
**__**But in them a moonbeam,  
**__**Shines and glows.**_

_**It glitters and dances,  
**__**All around the world,  
**__**Without them knowing,  
**__**What they hold.**_

_**Moonbeam of love,  
**__**Moonbeam of peace,  
**__**Come forth and show,  
**__**What never was seen.**_

As the song ended, the light grew brighter and Serpine screamed as the light engulfed him. Valkyrie's eyes never opened for a second.

"You see Serpine, what goes around, comes around. This beam is all of the lives you have taken and destroyed. The bodies may be demolished but the souls live on. They now stand before you, extracting your memories of them and replacing them with their own. Now you know how it feels. How it feels to lose someone. How it feels when peace is corrupted and war inflicts everything around it. This is the light of the souls. It's called 'A ira das almas' or 'The Wrath of Souls' in Gaelic." Valkyrie spoke in an eerie voice as tears flowed freely down her rosy pink cheeks and her hair billowing in the non-existing wind.

Suddenly, a red light erupted from her necklace and Serpine screamed one last time before he disappeared. The light vanished and Valkyrie stood woozily in the church. She started to fall forward but Skulduggery caught her. Valkyrie smiled and mumbled "Thank you" before falling unconscious. Everyone was silent. No words were spoken as Skulduggery rushed off the Bentley with Valkyrie, not even Fletcher. He didn't go to Kenspeckles though. He brought her straight home. When he got her there, he only just noticed that she wasn't breathing. He checked her pulse. Nothing. He silently sobbed. He saw a letter protruding out of her hand and took it.

_Skul,_

_I knew you would be the one to catch me. You always are. But there is another secret. The power of my necklace was only allowed to be used once, and once only. I knew Serpine was coming. I had this itch. Now I am dead. Now with the souls. I will visit you again, don't you worry. _

_Lots of Love,_

_Val._

_P.S. I love you. (A.N: EPIC! Movie name.)_

Skulduggery fell on his knees, gripping the letter as a hard as possible. He fell backwards and crashed onto the floor. Lifeless. She was his life. His heart. When she dies, he dies.

_**News Report**_

_Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain have been found dead today in Valkyrie's mansion, formerly owned by the famous author, Gordon Edgley. A letter was found at the scene saying that she used a necklace earlier today, an encounter with Nefrain Serpine, who died 6 years ago. There are no remains of Serpine where she met him, but witnesses tell us that they saw a light come out of her necklace and swallow Serpine. By the description given, Valkyrie Cain was one of the "Soul Maidens", a group of women that possess the power of the ancients and have a connection to souls. Skulduggery Pleasant's death connects to the death of Valkyrie Cain because friends described Skulduggery as cold-hearted and cruel before meeting Valkyrie Cain. After he met her, friends said that he was calmer and he was more open about his feelings. Friends know that he died of the loss of Valkyrie Cain as Ghastly Bespoke, a friend of Skulduggery, explained that Skulduggery loved Valkyrie and now there is evidence that Valkyrie loved Skulduggery back. Tragic as it may be, some are celebrating but those who found the letter see how romantic this last encounter was._


	10. Valduggery: Who Let The Dogs Out?

**Who let the dogs out?**

**General POV**

Skulduggery was standing on a table, screaming in fear and pointing at the monster, at the little brown fluffy poodle in Valkyrie's arms. "Valkyrie! Get that away from me!" He shouted.

"But Skulduggery, she's cute, fluffy and so friendly. Why are you scared of such a cutie?" Valkyrie tickled the puppy's belly, making it bark happily. Skulduggery screamed again.

"Valkyrie! Get away from it! It's dangerous!" He yelled. Her jaw dropped in mock horror and looked at the puppy's hazel eyes.

"Skulduggery didn't mean it, Hazel. You are a cute puppy. Yes you are. Yes you are." She stroked Hazel's head and looked at Skulduggery. "This is supposed to help you. Now, I have to make lunch. You _are_ going to look after Hazel. Got it?" She said menacingly and placed Hazel in Skulduggery's arms.

He stood frozen and screamed when Hazel bit on his arm. He ran around the living room and knocked over the couch, a hard thing to do. Valkyrie heard the sounds from the kitchen and sighed. _This may take a while…_

_**My version of his encounter with a dog. This took me 5 mins to write so that you could have an ACTUAL drabble. Not to fluffy, I hope? **_

_**Please Review!**_


	11. Valduggery: How he is!

**How he is!**

Valkyrie sat in the Bentley, staring out of the window – Daydreaming. She was daydreaming about Skulduggery. That was all she daydreamed about. But not dreamed – since she never had dreams, only Nightmares. Love Story came on the radio. She just dreamt of something she knew would never come true. But that's what dreams are…

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
__I close my eyes and the flashback Starts,  
__I'm standing there,  
__On a balcony in summer air._

She sees her first meeting Skulduggery. She was 12 and defenceless. She owed him her life that night. She saw her standing on the balcony before the Vampires chased her. How kind he is!

_I see the lights,  
__See the party, the ball gowns  
__I see you make your way  
__Through the crowd and say hello.  
__Little did I know?_

She remembers the Masquerade Sanctuary Ball and Skulduggery's pinstriped suit. She chuckled at this memory. He refused to dress up but wore a mask just for her. Skulduggery was the only person who talked to her. How tender he is!

_That you were Romeo, You were throwing pebbles,  
__And my daddy said,"Stay away from Juliet!"  
__And I was crying on the staircase,  
__And I was begging you "Please don't go!"_

She was reminded of when they were at the beach, laughing away, when her dad found them. Skulduggery had his façade activated, luckily. Her dad thought that Skulduggery was trying to kidnap her. Her dad took her home and she waited for Skulduggery to show up. He showed up the next day, ready to solve another mystery. How loyal he is!

_And I said, "Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
__I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run.  
__You'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess  
__It's a Love Story baby just say Yes"_

She had always imagined Skulduggery and herself running into the distance. She smiled and sighed. How loveable he was!

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
__We keep quiet 'cause we'd be dead if they knew  
__So close your eyes,  
__Leave this town for a little while_

She remembered the times when she would sneak across the garden with Skulduggery to solve another mystery and leave the reflection in charge of her normal life. How enjoyable he is!

'_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
__And my daddy said,"Stay away from Juliet"  
__But you were everything to me  
__And I was begging you "Please don't go!"  
__And I said, "Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run.  
__You'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess  
__It's a Love Story baby just say Yes"_

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel,  
__This love is difficult, but it's real  
__Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
__It's a Love Story baby just say yes…_

Skulduggery was always there to catch her when she fell. Always. And he saved her from the evilest of dangers. How reliable he is!

_I got tired of waiting  
__Wondering if you were ever coming around  
__My faith in you was fading  
__When I met you on the outskirts of town._

A tear rolled down her cheek when she remembered when he was with the Faceless Ones and she waited for him for days but he never showed up. Not even in dreams or nightmares. How distant he is!

_And I said "Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone,  
__I keep waiting for you but you never come  
__Is this in thy head, I don't know what to think,"_

She recalled the events that happened after he was back with her. She saved him but he never said "thank you" or any form of thanks until later. How unintelligent he is!

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
__And said, "Marry me Juliet  
__You'll never have to be alone  
__I love you and that's all there's any more,  
__I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
__It's a Love Story baby just say yes…_

'_Cause we were both young when I first saw you…_

She smiled as the song ended and she looked up at Skulduggery. He smiled with his façade and turned back to driving. She sighed and looked out the window again…

How naïve he is! – Of the love they share, that is!

**Little story with a song****… (not song fic yet...) ****J I need your opinion for my next chappie!**

**Choose from the selection below:**

**A- Short fluff (Like 'Who let the dogs out?')**

**B- Longer fluff (longer version)**

**C- Short songfic (i am starting to learn how to write it)**

**D- Multi-chap drama**

**E- Kissy/Romance(T rated)**

**F- Steamy (Little mention of M rated material! :P)**

**TAKE YOUR PICK! :D**


	12. Unfortunately, just an Author's Note

Hi everyone! So as you probably have all realised, I have been offline for quite some time. Now, I ave just reread through my stories and because people particularly want me to update and post new chapters, I will! I've grown up a bit in the time I've been away and I've forgotten some things about characters as such, but I'll try my best! Thanks for all the on going support!


End file.
